Las consecuencias de andar con sigilo
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Muchas veces cuando salimos de nuestro cuarto para lo que sea en medio de la noche, procuramos no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie o bien no ser descubiertos. Pero algunas veces es mejor ser algo ruidoso, solo por si las moscas.


**N/A:** Lo que hacen los juegos inocentes de un foro...las típicas conversaciones con las que te ríes y luego piensas "¿Y porqué no?" y acaban con un fic con el que la gente se puede o bien reír o bien aplaudir o bien pensar que se me ha ido la olla del todo. Pero yo pienso en positivo y me digo que en el fondo es como un ejercicio para aprender a escribir con los personajes de GRRM.

**Disclaimer:** ¿No habéis visto/leído lo que he puesto ahí arriba?

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso:<strong> Por favor que nadie se alarme y antes de darle al botón de retroceso que LEA esto. Bien. Para que la historia no sea más rara de lo que es he hecho algunos cambios en la historia. Par empezar, Myrcella tiene dieciséis años, edad con la que se pueden entender ciertas cosas pero con la que todavía se es un poco niña. Y Oberyn tiene...¿cuántos tiene en el libro? ¿Cuarenta y cinco? Bueno, la edad del libro. A parte Oberyn vive en Desembarco del Rey desde hace tres años (el tiempo que lleva Myrcella en Lanza del Sol) porque es parte del consejo. Y creo que eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Este es un regalo para <strong>Mikah Valyria<strong> después de nuestra ocurrencia en la conversación. Aunque nada de esto habría sido posible (o puede que si, no lo sé) gracias a **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** así que también va para ti.

Y bueno, ya no me entretengo más y os dejo con este fic de unas pocas páginas pero que me sorprendo a mi misma al comprobar que me ha llevado uan hora entera escribir esto. Suerte que es domingo y no tenía planes más allá de hacerme la cena. Vale, ya me callo.

* * *

><p>Hace tanto calor que siente el sudor como una segunda piel. Y eso que se supone que el sudor ayuda a la transpiración. Pero no, en este caso Myrcella Baratheon no está transpirando. De eso está segura. Hace mucho calor en Lanza del Sol, demasiado. Tanto que siente como si se estuviera ahogando. Intenta no pensar mucho en el calor que tiene. Intenta no pensar directamente. Sabe que si se pone a pensar acabará despejando el poco sueño que ha conseguido coger, que no es mucho.<p>

Pero hace tanto calor…

-Ya estoy harta.

Aparta la sábana que había humedecido con agua antes de acostarse y que ahora está seca y se dirige a la ventana. Normalmente, al abrir la ventana una agradable brisa de verano haría que toda esa sensación de ahogo se le pasara. Pero en vez de eso al abrirla toda la humedad que hay en Lanza del Sol se cuela por el pequeño hueco que ha abierto la chica, y la golpea como si de un puñetazo se tratara.

Myrcella suspira y siente como si el alma se le saliera por la boca. Lleva tres años en Lanza del Sol y sigue sin acostumbrase al tiempo. Pero sabe que tiene que dormir un poco, o como mínimo descansar. Mañana hay un gran banquete en honor a la vuelta del príncipe Oberyn y ella tiene que asistir. Por mucho calor que tenga, sabe que declinar la oferta por el calor sería una pobre excusa a parte de una falta terrible por su parte.

Además el príncipe Oberyn es miembro del consejo en Desembarco del Rey, y por lo tanto está al corriente de lo que le pasa a su familia-aparte del reino-y quiere tener unas palabras con él sobre el asunto. También quiere hablar con él sobre la posibilidad de ir a Poniente a visitar a la tumba de su hermano mayor. Han pasado varios años y todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad, muchos piensan ahora que se acerca su boda no es bueno que vuelva a Poniente. Pero ella piensa que si viaja con el príncipe Oberyn…tal vez las cosas sean distintas.

Además, que solo va a ver la tumba de su hermano por los siete dioses. Cierra la ventana y entra en su cuarto y cree notar un descenso de la temperatura, por lo que corre a tumbarse en la cama y cierra los ojos esperando poder dormirse pronto.

Pero una música es lo que le impide ahora conciliar el sueño. ¿En serio? ¿Música? Había escuchado que el príncipe Oberyn iba a celebrar su llegada por su cuenta la misma noche de su llegada, pero no lo había creído del todo. Ilusa de ella.

Siento de nuevo esa sensación de ahogo mezclada con unas tremendas ganas de llorar sin saber muy bien porqué. Nota que le empieza a faltar el aire e intenta cogerlo con fuerzas, pero le es imposible y se levanta de un salto de la cama. Quiere agua. Necesita agua. Pero cuando va a por la jarra que hay en su mesa ve que está vacía. Genial, se la ha bebido toda y ahora va a tener que ir a por el agua ella. Qué gran día para decirle a sus damas que se diviertan en la fiesta del príncipe Oberyn. ¿Qué más le puede salir mal?

Coge la jarra y sale con cara de pocos amigos al pasillo. A medida que va bajando las escaleras la música se escucha con más claridad, mezclado con las risas de la gente que disfruta de la fiesta y que lleva un nivel de embriaguez fuera de lo común.

Alza los talones y sin ser consciente se pone a andar de puntillas por el pasillo. Aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta, ya que el ruido de la fiesta es tal que bien podría ir a caballo tocando la trompeta que nadie se enteraría. Pero hay algo que le hace andar de puntillas, como si tuviera miedo de que la pillaran. Así que mirando por todas partes en intentando llegar lo más desapercibida que puede, entra en las cocinas.

Una cocina es un lugar donde encuentras muchas cosas. Fuego para cocinar, mesas para cocinar. Utensilios, platos, cuchillos, tenedores, agua…Quizás si no hubiera ido de puntillas. Quizás si hubiera hecho un poco de ruido. Quizás si no conociera el truco para que la puerta no chirriase demasiado. Quizás, quizás, quizás. Muchas cosas aleatorias en manos del destino. Quizás y solo quizás si una de estas cosas hubiera pasado, Myrcella no habría presenciado la escena que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. O puede que hubiera sido una bien distinta.

Pero cuando Myrcella Baratheon, única hija de Robert Baratheon y hermana del rey de Poniente, Tommen Baratheon entró en la cocina se encontró con el príncipe Oberyn Martell y una muchcha haciendo el amor de forma salvaje en la mesa de la cocina.

No era tonta y sabía que en realidad no están "haciendo el amor" que para gente como el príncipe Oberyn no era "hacer el amor" era tener sexo por placer. Por disfrutar un poco del momento y luego actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo sabía, porque su tío Tyrion lo hacía muy a menudo, y con varias chicas. Y sabía que muchos hombres de su propia corte habían compartido el lecho con chicas de las cocinas de Lanza del Sol.

Pero ella tenía eso totalmente prohibido. Al menos hasta el día de su boda con su marido, y solo con su marido. Era tan injusto. ¿No podía ser como esa chica y dejarse hacer por el príncipe Oberyn o cualquier otro amante experto?

Había escuchado infinidad de historias sobre el príncipe Oberyn. No se había fijado mucho en él cuando llegó a Lanza del Sol y cuando le entró curiosidad había zarpado hacia poniente para la boda de Joffrey y no había vuelto. Era mayor de lo que recordaba, pero no por ello era feo, al contrario Myrcella le había encontrado increíblemente atractivo. Y cuando le había besado la mano aquella tarde había notado algo crecer en su interior. Algo que creía dormido y que lamentablemente su futuro marido no había conseguido despertar con ninguno de los besos que habían compartido.

Y se imaginó así misma en lugar de a la criada con Oberyn. Se imaginó a Oberyn pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y erizando el vello de sus brazos, exitándola. Olvidándose hasta de su nombre bajo las caricias y besos que él le daba, como seguramente estaba haciendo aquella chica. Y por fin, descubriría que clase de placer se sentía al hacer el amor, tener sexo, o bueno, follar como decían algunos. Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué se sentía y por qué la gente hacía toda clase de locuras por sentir algo que para ella era aún desconocido.

Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos cuando fue consciente de que el ruido había cesado y ella no veía nada. Y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta del porqué. Oberyn y la chica la estaban mirando con cara de sorpresa. Pero estaba segura de que su cara de estupefacción y vergüenza tendría que ser mucho peor. Sintió las mejillas ardiendo y supo que estaba roja. Y mucho.

Sin decir palabra, ni un mísero perdón, salió corriendo por donde había venido. Esta vez sin molestarse en andar de puntillas o no hacer ruido. Y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta de un portazo y con llave. Y se tumbó en la cama con la respiración agitada. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera reaccionado antes? ¿Por qué no había cerrado la puerta con el mismo sigilo con el que la había abierto y había hecho el camino de vuelta sin hacer ruido?

No quería volver a salir de su habitación en su vida. No podía. ¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente en la comida cuando tuviera que hablar con el príncipe Oberyn? ¡Se iba a morir de vergüenza nada más verle! Aunque bien pensado…la cocina estaba a oscuras y estaba segura de que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que la habían pillado hasta que ella había sido capaz de reaccionar y largarse, por lo que lo más probable fuese que no la hubieran reconocido. Además, ¿quién pensaría que ella misma bajaría a la cocina a por un poco de agua? Era surrealista. Seguro que no la habían reconocido.

Con esa certeza-porque tenía que ser una certeza-cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma de una vez por todas. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera, además si la veían con ojeras al día siguiente podrían sospechar. Por lo que la mejor opción era dormirse y olvidar que todo aquello había pasado. Sí, era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>¿Qué? ¿Se me ha ido mucho la olla?<p> 


End file.
